Drunk Bobby
by Persephone Corelli
Summary: Bobby gets drunk for courage and ends up in Jean-Paul's room. Slash M/M JP/B pairing. Sex scene added. Rated M. Complete
1. Chapter 1

I leaned against Hank more than was necessary, but I wanted to make sure everyone thought I was so overly drunk that they would leave me be until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. I was careful not to overindulge past the point of being able to enact my plan, but just enough to give me the dutch courage to try. Recently I had become increasingly curious about our resident Quebecer in a way I was not quite comfortable with, but was definitely willing to explore and tonight was the night.

I mumbled incoherently as Hank swung me up into his arms to carry me up the stairs to my room. I was glad he was not going to make me try to stumble up them as I had no wish to be covered in bruises or give myself away. I breathed a small sigh of relief once we came upon my door and carefully kept the smile from my face as I was gently placed on my bed and my shoes softly removed. I counted to 100 after I was alone before moving to brush my teeth and refresh my appearance. I paused at my door trying to tell if there was any movement in the hallway. I highly doubted it since, besides Wolverine, I was the only other person out tonight that was in this wing and, knowing him, he was probably still drinking.

Once I was pretty sure I would not be caught I opened my door and quietly made my way to Northstar's room. I suddenly was very thankful for growing up in the mansion since it helped me to be able to avoid any creaks or groans in the floor on my way. There were a few moments during my trek that I stopped and questioned what I was about to do. The pounding in my heart echoed in my ears as I slowly approached a backlit door. I was a bit relieved to see the light around the edges as I had been unsure as to how to proceed had he been in bed asleep already.

Annie had assured me he would not mind my waking him, but I was not as convinced as she seemed to be. I do not know what prompted my confession about my feelings toward Jean-Paul to her, but ever since I did I felt profoundly grateful. She had given me a sympathetic, nonjudgmental ear and a push to go for it. Now that I was outside his door I just could not seem to lift my fist and take the step to get him to open it. I went to turn back, but I decided not to be a coward and to see my plan through. Straightening my spine I knocked softly and nervously tapped my foot as I awaited his presence. I heard soft shuffling in the room before I saw his face behind a cracked door.

"Robert, what are you doing outside my door at this hour?" His words were soft but sounded loud in the empty hallway. I tried to smile but my nerves got the best of me.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Jean-Paul's eyebrow quirked. "Any particular reason why you needed to now?"

I wiped my hands on my thighs as I licked my lips. It is funny, for a man made out of ice, therefore water; I was having a hard time keeping saliva in my mouth. "Yes, but I would rather discuss it in the room, if I can…."

I shuffled my feet suddenly feeling foolish. I really should not have done this. To my surprise Jean-Paul just looked at me for a long moment before gesturing for me to enter. I quickly moved into the room and turned to be brought up at the image before me. My mind took in his lanky form clothed in nothing but black silk boxers. I was vaguely surprised he was not wearing a robe, but shook it off since I doubted he had been planning on letting me in originally.

"Robert?" I tore my eyes off his muscled chest feeling heat rise in my cheeks.

"Right, sorry."

This was so not going the way I had planned it. Instead of just following my steps now I was getting all self-conscious and worried that maybe Annie was wrong to encourage me. I certainly didn't feel like he wanted me here. Then again it was rather early or late depending on your point of view. I swayed a bit, suddenly feeling the drinks I had a bit stronger than before. Jean-Paul grabbed my shoulder before I fell forward and helped me to a chair.

"Robert, is everything all right? You have obviously been partaking of quite a bit of alcohol and I am at a loss as to why that would lead you here to me."

I met his blue eyes which were showing a growing concern and just leaned in and brushed his lips with mine. He gasped and went to pull back but I held onto the hand that was braced against my shoulder and he did not fight to pull away from me. Just put space between our faces. Space that I didn't care for. I leaned in again and he used his speed to move out of my reach. Not really fair if you consider my inebriated state made my reflexes slow anyway.

"Non, Robert. You are drunk."

My stomach was knotted in fear but I forced a lazy smile. "Is that your only objection to my kissing you?"

Jean-Paul looked decidedly agitated and I was unsure if that was a good or bad thing at this point. "You should get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow if you still have something to say."

I frowned. Did that mean he did object or that he thought I was not clear headed enough to make any decisions right now. "I don't need sleep. I am not even that drunk. I am fully aware of what is going on."

I stood, reaching out to grab his shoulder and Jean-Paul turned his back to me evading my grasp. His body was taut and I was trying to figure out what to do. Should I just give up completely for now or push my point? I quickly decided my fate and grabbed the speedster's shoulders and twirled him around to meet my mouth. At first he tried to pull away but I ran one hand up into his hair gripping firmly and he tensed for a moment more before giving in and plundering my mouth like a man starved. I found myself being flipped and pressed tight against the wall he was facing just moments before. I groaned and opened my mouth to his marauding tongue and gave back as good as I got. My hands raced along the sinewy contours of his bare back before diving back into his thick black and white hair. After long moments of insistent kisses we gradually pulled away, still wrapped in each other's embrace, with ragged breaths. Jean-Paul leaned his forehead against mine murmuring in French.

I chuckled lowly. "What?"

Jean-Paul smiled and translated. "I said I know you are likely to regret this come morning but I cannot help but enjoy the moment. I have wanted this to happen for a long time."

Hiding my surprise I ran a hand along his jaw and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "No regrets. I promise. The only reason I even got this close to drunk was to drum up the courage to kiss you like I have been wanting to."

Jean-Paul shivered slightly as my hand grazed the tip of his pointed ear before he leaned into the palm that cupped his cheek. "So now that you have gotten your kiss….how did it compare?"

I grinned. "So much better than I dreamed."

Sex, Just Cause

Jean-Paul and I had been together for awhile now. We had gone on dates, played around in bed but he always just stopped shy of actual intercourse. Well now I was over it. Tonight he was going to give in or I swear I was going to ice him down till he got it. Don't get me wrong. I really appreciate that he was being so attentive to my need to go slow with everything that was new. However, now the whole mansion, plus a few magazine rags, knew we were officially together and I was so ready to go all the way that I was partially worried about releasing too fast. Imagine that. The speedster kept insisting we slow down. Back to tonight. Tonight I have it all planned out. Tonight he was going to be mine, I was going to be his and there will be no lingering doubts.

"Robert?" I pulled myself from my reverie at his voice. "Hey" I give him my winning grin. He was standing in the doorway to my room. I mentally rethink my plan. He was not supposed to be here. I was supposed to get him. Oh well. I decide to just go for it. I walked over to him and tugged him the rest of the way into my room, closing the door and locking it firmly. He gave me a smirk. "What were you planning for this evening, mon festin de glace?" I let my actions answer him. I pressed him into the wall and brought my lips to his is a scorching kiss. I could feel his smirk and endeavored to turn it into a groan instead. My tongue playfully caressed his lips and took full advantage once he parted them for my entrance.

mon festin de glace- my ice treat


	2. Chapter 2

Sex, Just Cause

Jean-Paul and I had been together ever since the night I came to him drunk and courageous. We had gone on dates and played around in bed, but he always stopped just shy of actual intercourse. Well, now I was over it. Tonight he was going to give in or I swear I was going to ice him down till he got it. Don't get me wrong. I really appreciate that he was being so attentive to my need to go slow with everything that was new. However, now the whole mansion, plus a few magazine rags, knew we were officially together and I was so ready to go all the way that I was partially worried about releasing too fast. Imagine that. The speedster kept insisting we slow down. Back to tonight. Tonight I have it all planned out. Tonight he was going to be mine, I was going to be his, and there will be no lingering doubts.

"Robert?"

I pulled myself from my reverie at his voice. "Hey"

I gave him my winning grin. He was standing in the doorway to my room. I mentally rethought my plan. He was not supposed to be here. I was supposed to get him. Oh well. I decided to just go for it. I walked over to him and tugged him the rest of the way into my room, closing the door and locking it firmly. He gave me a smirk.

"What were you planning for this evening, mon festin de glace?"

I let my actions answer him. I pressed him into the wall and brought my lips to his is a scorching kiss. I could feel his smirk and endeavored to turn it into a groan instead. My tongue playfully caressed his lips and took full advantage once he parted them for my entrance. I enthusiastically massaged his tongue with mine as I pressed into his slender frame. A low moan came from his throat and I pulled back by slow degrees.

"I thought we would have a night in." I managed in a husky voice.

Jean-Paul's eyes flashed red hot before he banked it. "That is agreeable."

He smiled at me and brushed a finger along my kiss swollen lips. "What were you planning to do for food?"

I felt frustration well up inside me. Why did he always do that? If I did not know better I would swear he just was not interested in taking things further. I debated shelving my idea and just eating out, but I really wanted to experience him in every way possible. I forced myself to smile and ran a hand along his waistband, taking comfort in the tensing of muscles below my fingers. I stepped back and took a moment to enjoy my boyfriend's looks. His black and white hair was recently trimmed and was just long enough to cover his pointed ears if needed. His chest was slowly returning his breathing to normal, but he was wearing a v-neck dark blue sweater and black slacks. I loved how put together he always seemed to be. He always smelled amazing too. I glanced down at my blue jeans and white t-shirt. At least I smell good. I chuckle to myself and gesture for him to get comfortable, which meant to Jean-Paul to take off his shoes. I will never understand that man's attachment to shoes and socks. I frequently went barefoot unless in the classroom. I hated wearing socks and shoes. They were too binding.

I went about setting up the small table in my room with the food Remy had helped me prepare earlier. I wanted something special for tonight and found a few Quebec recipes that he was willing to attempt with me. He assured me they tasted fine when we did the first batch of "tourtière" or meat pies. He had graciously offered himself and Rouge as the guinea pigs. After that we made the ones for my meal with Jean-Paul. I was very nervous since it was not my normal fare and was not sure if Jean-Paul even liked meat pies. Though Gambit also assured me that it would be a matter of pride on Jean-Paul's part to enjoy it and Rogue pointed out that Jean-Paul would likely eat a table if he found the right seasoning. The man really was not picky when it came to his food. So long as there was a lot of it, he was good. He did tend to have finer tastes when going for "date" food and the meat pies just seemed too simple for the side of him I had been shown recently. Sending a final prayer I finish setting the table and reached for the heat sealed bag that was holding our food. Jean-Paul took an appreciative sniff and a wistful smile creased his face.

"Otterpop, is that what I think it is?" I grinned losing some of my nervousness at the nostalgic tone to his voice.

"That depends, do you think it is a….um, toortiyare?" As I fumbled with the word I wished I had just said meat pie. My skin flushed as Jean-Paul started to chuckle.

"Tourtière, mon cher, tour-ti-yare." He enunciated is properly for me with a sparkle in his eye.

I shrugged and placed the pies on the table. "I was close." I grinned at Jean-Paul's grimace at what I called close. "Hey, at least I knew what you call it."

Jean-Paul covered his eyes with an elegant hand before shaking his head and looking at me endearingly. "Oui, at least. I think you should stick to Spanish though."

We grinned at each other as we sat down to enjoy our meal and discussed idle chit chat about our day. I had a bottle of red wine ready and we devoured our food and drink. Jean-Paul praised my cooking and made me promise to make it again soon. I regaled him with stories about my and Remy's first attempts at the dish and he was greatly amused by the flour fight that Rouge only broke up when she saw Scott coming towards the kitchen.

"Ah so that is why you and monsieur Gambit have kitchen duty for the next two weeks."

My ears turned red as I nodded. "Yeah, I bet Rouge would have gotten something too, but Scott could not prove she was there the whole time without violating Professor X's cardinal rule so, she got off free."

Jean-Paul took a sip of his wine. "I am sure that Remy is making her pay in other ways."

I grinned. "Well I just don't think that counts."

We shared a laugh and I leaned in to brush his lips with my own. I pulled away before he could deepen it and quickly piled all the dishes we used into a basket to make it easier to take them down to the kitchen later. I turned my attention back to the beautiful man swirling wine and watching me.

"What?" I titled my head and a lock of hair fell in my face.

"Rien, nothing. Just like watching you move."

I batted my lashes at him playfully and exaggeratingly walked towards him, kneeling down between his spread legs. "How was that?"

He lightly brushed my hair from my face and cupped my cheek.

"Goofy, like you."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I sighed and let the heat race down my spine. As the kiss grew in intensity he pulled back and set his wine glass down. Just as I was resigning myself to the fact that he just wasn't into it tonight he reached back for me and pulled me up with him. He kissed me thoroughly, ravishing my mouth like a man starved. I clutched his hips and reveled in the power of emotion that swept through me. His hands ran up the back of my shirt and I shivered at his light touch. I pulled back slowly and yanked Jean-Paul's sweater over his head. My eyes followed the delineation between each of his muscles as I tossed his top down onto the chair he had been sitting on. Soon after that he whipped my shirt off over my head and yanked me by my belt loop toward the bed on the other side of the wall. I grinned as I willingly followed him and let him push me down onto the bed. The heat in his eyes seared me to my icy soul and I wanted to combust into flames. He undid my jeans and I lifted my hips in order to allow him to pull them off easily. His eyes widened in surprise when it became obvious I was not wearing anything underneath. I admit that commando is not my usual choice, but I was determined for tonight to be the night and decided to forgo all unnecessary layers. He smirked and leaned down to kiss along my knee and inner thigh. I bit off a moan as I felt his hot breath caress across my shaft as he moved on to my other leg. With a light lick to the back of my knee he motioned for me to lie back fully on the bed as he divested himself of his remaining clothes. I watched as his pale skin was exposed to my greedy eyes. It never ceased to amaze me that his lanky form possessed so much strength. The years as a gymnast certainly gave his form a gracefulness that I could never hope to emulate. I was no slouch physically with my surfer's build and toned muscles, but I was never going to be graceful outside of my ice form. My breathing stuttered as his hot mouth brushed along my ankle and began to make its way up my leg. My eyes closed for a moment as his tongue slicked out along random expanses of skin, gliding its way up and along my thigh. My hips bucked slightly as Jean-Paul placed a light nip to the area where my hip meets my groin. He stopped and smirked up at me.

"Enjoying yourself, Otterpop?" His accent sent goosebumps along my flesh and I nodded.

"Oui." I said breathlessly.

My hand curled into his hair bringing him up along my body and we both groaned at the skin on skin contact. He settled over me, our cocks brushing against each other in a sensuous rhythm. My tongue lapped his top lip a moment before I nipped his lower one. His intense blue eyes met mine and I took the moment to pinch the tip of one of his elven ears. His whole body shuddered and I turned my attention to outlining it with my tongue. I could feel him grow harder and harder with each moist swipe and when I felt the first drops of pre-come, I gave a sharp nip that had him yelling out and his hips pressing tightly to mine.

I took the moment to roll him underneath me so that I could pay close attention to the skin that had me so enthralled. I pressed a kiss to his chin before scorching a pathway down his neck, over his shoulders and straight for his left nipple. I partially shifted my right hand and brought the icy appendage over. I kept my mouth warm and suckled his nipple for a moment before pulling back and swiping my cold fingers around the pebbled bud. Jean-Paul cursed low in French and I smiled to myself as I proceeded to leave my fingers in place and flick the tip with my tongue. I kept this up, alternating nipples, until his back was arching off the bed and his chest was heaving. I held his hips over mine to keep him slightly elevated before I licked a pathway down his abdomen and encircled his rigid cock in my iced hand. A strangled shout and what may have been another French curse, echoed across the room. I slowly moved my hand up and down his shaft, giving and releasing pressure as I chose. Jean-Paul's forehead was beaded in sweat and his hands were clutching the sheets on my bed. I stroked a few more times before moving my hand lower, bypassing his balls, and ran a cold finger along his perineum. I had debated shifting my hand back to normal temperature, but seeing the rapture on his face made me glad I decided to go with it. I lightly rubbed along the soft area before taking a deep breath and running my iced fingers along the inside curve of his perfect ass. His hand came up to grab mine and I looked up the line of his body to his eyes.

"Robert?" He looked concerned and that was not the look I wanted right now so I kissed him till the look faded.

"Yes, Jean-Paul?"

He looked at me a moment. "Are you sure you are ready for this step? You have not been out for very long. Nor have we been together long either…." I was really touched by his thinking of me, but really I was over it.

"Jean-Paul, I know we have only been together a short time but…." I let my hand unfreeze and press it under his chin to keep his eyes on mine. "I have wanted you for so long and while I appreciate you treating me with kid gloves at first, it has been months since we started dating, weeks since we last broached the subject, and days since we last did anything of a sexual nature. I do not know how I can make you believe I want this." I chuckled a bit. "So much so that I am worried I am going to come way too early and leave you disappointed."

Jean-Paul smiled tenderly at me and placed his lips along my forehead. "You could never disappoint me." He paused a moment as if assessing. "Very well…. If you are sure…. We can do this."

I grinned and kissed him exuberantly. Now the hard part. "So, I know the mechanics, but…."

Jean-Paul smiled. "What is it you are trying to do, mon amour?"

I flushed a bit at voicing this, but I knew I had no choice. "I was hoping to try both positions."

Jean-Paul raised a surprised eyebrow. "Top and bottom? In one night? You are a very eager man, mon cher."

I blushed hot and red. "I cannot help it. You make me greedy."

His cock jumped a bit and I knew my words had pleased him. Nodding his assent he kissed me. "All right. Do you have a preference for which first?"

I relaxed into my soon to be lover and kissed him till we were both breathless. "How about, since we are already in the positioning, me into you first and then vice versa?" An amused look passed over Jean-Paul's face and I cocked my head.

"What?" I asked as his chest began to betray laughter being held in.

"Ah, mon amour, your innocence just pleases me greatly. We shall do it your way, non worries."

I give him a look and ponder our position again. Suddenly the light dawns. "Oh, you mean I could go first, even in this position, because I could ride you." Jean-Paul lost his fight and began to laugh in earnest. I debated being huffy about it, but saw it from his point of view and began laughing myself.

"Oui." He said when we had calmed a bit. "Mais, I would prefer to wait until you are more familiar with this before branching out into positions."

I nodded. Taking it easy sounded good to me. We did have a Danger Room session scheduled tomorrow after all and it would be very embarrassing to explain why I could not walk.

I bit my lip as uncertainty overcame me. "Maybe you should go first after all. That way I can learn from what you do to be better able to do this right."

Jean-Paul gave me a look and brushed his lips over mine. In the space of a moment I found myself flat on my back with a lovely Quebecois atop of me. I grinned widely at his sudden exuberance and captured his mouth again. Tonight my love would become my lover in the most intimate of ways and I couldn't wait. Jean-Paul broke the kiss and ran a hand along my body. I arched up into his touch and realized belatedly he had spoken. "I'm sorry, what?"

Jean-Paul's mouth parted in a smirk. "I asked if you had lube or if I needed to make a quick trip to my room."

I felt heat fill my face as I nodded. "In the top drawer." I nodded to the bedside table. Quick as a wink the bottle was lying beside my body and it all became real. We were finally going to take the step and I couldn't wait. I wrapped my legs around his slim hips and brushed our cocks together. Jean-Paul's eyes darkened and his hand opened the lube and coated a finger. I held my breath as I watched that single digit slowly make its way from midair to caressing along my puckered opening. My breath wooshed out as the finger entered me. The sensation was unlike anything I had experienced before. My skin felt tight and flushed and every nerve ending in my system seemed to be hyper sensitized to the penetration. I felt the tightness squeezing as Jean-Paul worked a second finger in and began thrusting them in and out. Precome weeped from my cock and I bit my lip at the pleasure rushing through me. I tried to keep my breathing even and my pulse calm, but every move on Jean-Paul's part had excitement licking at me. He was watching me closely and I felt like he was looking for a reason to stop so I made sure to give him none. I wanted this and he was damn well going to follow through. Reaching up I poured out more lube and covered his cock thoroughly before placing my hands to his hips. "Now Jean-Paul. I want you inside me now."

Jean-Paul kissed me thoroughly. "Je'taime, mon amour." He pressed into me an inch at a time. My breath caught in my throat as the intense feeling of fullness consumed me. I wish I had the words to describe it. It was the best thing I had ever felt in my life. Jean-Paul finally bottomed out within me and caught my eye.

I smiled and licked at his lips. "I love you too. Now move."

He chuckled lowly at my heated demand, but did not hesitate to begin thrusting himself in and out of my body. Fire ran through my iced veins. The faster he went the better it felt. His stomach muscles brushed my cock with every thrust and I felt my toes curl at the pleasure that started to build in my body. As the rhythm started to build I grasped his hips tighter and began to match him thrust for thrust. He pressed at a certain angle and a cry echoed from my mouth. He had stimulated my prostate from the outside before, but this was….amazing. I started to make noises I never had before. Our thrusts reached a fevered pitch and my cries were right behind them. We came together as a final deep press pushed us over the edge. We trembled in each other's arms as we shared a deep, wet kiss before collapsing into the bed. Our breathing ragged we lay entwined and gently caressing each other's forms. "Damn." I said between breaths. "You are good."

Apparently Jean-Paul still had energy for arrogance. "Good? Otterpop, I am amazing." We shared a laugh as we regained our strength. I told Jean-Paul everything I had felt while he was inside me and how awed I was by the intensity of the sensations. He murmured in my ear and soon our gentle caresses were building to heated. Jean-Paul looked me up and down. "Still wanting to try top tonight?"

I smiled at his eager tone. It was a refreshing change from all the hesitance he had been showing recently. "Oh yeah. Ready when you are."

He traced my lips with a light fingertip. "Whenever you wish."

I leaned forward and kissed him deeply. My blood was running hot with the anticipation of experiencing him as he had me. I pressed him into the bed and felt the evidence that my kiss was having the desired effect. I moved down his body and took a long look at his groin area. I pressed a kiss to his inner thighs and ran a hand over his hardened cock. His breath came out on a low groan and I grabbed the lube and mimicked Jean-Paul's actions. I slowly worked him with one finger and then two finishing off with the three he requested. Once he was straining and pressing back into my fingers I put more lube onto his cock and mine and slowly pressed into him. The hot feeling of him swallowing me was unbelievable. He was so tight and clenched around my cock as I pressed deep inside. I moaned loudly as he pressed up into me and brushed his cock against my lower abdomen. I slowly learned the pace needed to create maximum pleasure and I knew I had hit the perfect spot when the normally quiet Jean-Paul threw back his head and shouted my name. Our love making reached a fevered pitch and I lost what was being said in a haze of French. His hands dug into my back and his lips pressed all over my face and neck. His cock increased the slickness between us and soon we were both shouting our completion once more. I collapsed, pleasantly spent onto my lovers shivering form. I laid above him for a moment before rolling to his side. I moaned the loss of his internal warmth, but I enjoyed the feeling of him immediately curling into me. As our breathing calmed once more he spoke soft love words and I murmured back in kind. I felt so close to him now. Like nothing could disturb our intimacy now that we had this between us.

"Why did we not do this sooner?"

I grinned at his question. "Because, my love, you are a very slow man."

We both laughed at my joke. We stayed like this for awhile, bodies cooling and breath returning to normal. I was rather proud of Jean-Paul. He did not immediately leave the bed to shower. Maybe this sex thing had more perks then I realized. I loved cuddling after and he always wanted to get up and get clean. Chuckling under my breath I decided to tease my lover. "So, when do we get to shower sex?"

I laughed out loud as a pillow met with my face. "You are insatiable."

I grinned. "You complaining?"

Jean-Paul gave me a look that had my blood rushing hot again. "Non." Without warning I found myself suddenly standing under the shower with a wet Jean-Paul whipping my body into a frenzy once again. This was shaping up to be the best night of my life. Here is hoping there are many more.

mon festin de glace- my ice treat

tourtière- traditional Quebecois meat pie


End file.
